1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bedding and, more specifically, to a ventilating system for a bed for selectively venting either ambient air or heated air into the bed linen of a bed approximate the foot of the bed through a pair of vents clipped to the mattress in spaced apart fashion.
The instant invention further provides a pliable partition longitudinally extending the length of the top and bottom sheet and fastened therebetween creating a pair of side by side chambers with each having its own vent in conduit communication with the ventilator unit incorporating a heater and a fan working independently of each other so that one can select either ambient air or heated air and the volume of desired air through settings such as low, medium or high volume. The temperature of the heated air is also selectable through settings such as low medium or high.
The present invention further provides an additional element having a top sheet with the pliable barrier attached only to the top sheet providing for unencumbered movement by the users between the chambers as desired with the barrier member still serving to segregate the bed into opposing chambers.
Also optionally provided for are sheet blanket clips for securing the divided sheet to the rest of the upper bedding, blankets, comforters, etc, to help the pliable barrier stay centered and in order on the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other ventilating devices designed for climate control of bedding. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,349 issued to Inglis on Jul. 10, 1951.
Another patent was issued to Starr on Dec. 30, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,876. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,120 was issued to Yonkers, Jr. on Mar. 24, 1998 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 5, 2002 to Augustine et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,920.
Another patent was issued to Heaton on May 4, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,115. Yet another U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0278863 was issued to Bahash et al. on Dec. 22, 2005. Another was issued to Schoettle on Feb. 27, 2007 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,786 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 2, 1986 to Bird as U.K. Patent No. GB2225535.
Another patent was issued to Hardouin on Jul. 13, 1990 as French. Patent No. FR2641455. Yet another German Patent No. DE10012617 was issued to Scherer on Sep. 20, 2001. Another was issued to Lin on Aug. 1, 2003 as French Patent No. FR2835164 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 8, 2006 to Spratley as U.K. Patent No. GB2416833.